A roman blind is a window decoration curtain which is normally gathered in the vertical direction. Roman blinds with their web portionally pleated at right angles to their extension direction are well known in the art.
When manufacturing such roman blinds, first the distances for the pleats of its curtain web are defined by measuring, then the web has to be pleated and the pleats are to be tacked. Then several gathering bands are usually attached to the web in longitudinal direction and parallel to each other, thereby fixing the pleats in the web.
Because of the multitude of operations which were necessary up until now for defining the pleats of the curtain web and to fix them, the manufacture of such roman blinds is complicated and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify the manufacture of such roman blinds.